Tsubasa: Manga Chronicles
by justplainrii
Summary: [on hiatus] In search of Sakura's feathers, the team finds themselves visiting the worlds of manga, encountering everything from ninjas, to pirates, to keyblade masters!  A wild adventure guaranteed for all and any!
1. The Kingdom of Leaves

Tsubasa : Manga Chronicles  
Chapitre 1  
- The Kingdom of Leaves -

"OOMPH!"

The five dimension-travelers fell on the ground in a forest somewhere unknown, a place with a warm breeze that rustled through the leaves.

"Where are we?" Syaoran asked, rubbing his head as he got up.

"Mokona does not know," said Mokona. "But Mokona senses a feather!"

"Already?" Fai said, pleased.

"Yes, but it is very far away," said Mokona.

"Hey, what are these?" Sakura said, holding up a metal slate attached to a dark blue ribbon that she had found clutched in her hand when she landed.

"I dunno..." said Syaoran, looking at the one he had found in his grasp. A strange design of a spiral with a sort of arrow attached was engraved on it.

"They're rather pretty," Fai said, admiring his own. "Look! Kuro-san and I got the same ones!"

"Oh, we do..." Kurogane said, getting up and looking at the slate engraved with four squiggly lines in the center.

"What do you think they are?" Syaoran said.

"I don't know, maybe it means something," said Sakura.

"They look almost like hitai'ates..." Kurogane said.

"Hey, I hear people! There's people, this way!" Mokona cheered.

"It sounds like a city's nearby," Syaoran noticed, walking toward the sound.

All of a sudden, he broke out of the forest and onto a path, before running back.

"Everyone, look at this!" he said, pointing in the direction of the path. The rest of the crew followed behind him, to see a magnificent sight.

"Hyuu..that's huge!" Fai declared.

An enormous gate with two strange letters written on either door stood in front of them, a bustling city beyond.

"Oh, wow..." said Sakura.

"Who goes there!" someone from atop the gate said.

"Umm...us...?" Syaoran said nervously.

"Have you forgotten protocol? State your name, country of origin, and purpose clearly!" the person said.

"Umm, I am Syaoran, of the Kingdom of Clow, and Sakura-hime of the same country! With me are Fai D. Flourite of Ceres and Kurogane of Japan! Umm...we don't know how we got here, so I don't suppose we have any business!" Syaoran said.

The guard on top of the gate sighed. There was silence for a while.

"Where did they go?" Fai asked.

All of a sudden, a tall man with a green vest jumped down from atop the gate and stood in front of them.

"Excuse me," he said. "I'd like to ask you some questions. What's this, here?"

He pointed to the slate in Syaoran's hand. Syaoran looked at him oddly and handed it over. The man examined it and looked at Syaoran with a strange look on his face.

"According to this, you're from this village. Is that true?" he asked.

"Huh? I have no idea what this place is, I was found with this...thing in my hand when I found myself here." Syaoran replied.

"We have some too, but they're different..." Sakura said, trying to be helpful. She offered hers with Fai and Kurogane, and the man looked at them with interest.

"Sand and Mist...what were your names, again?" he said, looking back at them.

"I'm Syaoran, and this is Sakura-hime. Fai and Kurogane are the others." Syaoran said.

"And I'm Mokona!" Mokona said. The man looked at it, a bit disturbed, before returning to the decidedly human portion of the group.

"And you said you've never been here, yet you have one of our country's headbands in your posession?" he asked. Syaoran shrugged.

"I guess." he said.

"Very strange...come with me, please." he said, and returned the strange slates to them. "Here, take these back. Open the gate!"

The gate opened and the man began to walk, so they followed.

"Don't suppose you could tell us what this place is called, could you?" Kurogane said.

"Either you're excellent actors or you're really not from here..." the man said. "This is Konohagakure - the Village Hidden in Leaves. I'm taking you to see the Hokage, our leader."

"What were those metal things we were found with?" Sakura asked.

"They're hitai'ate's; a calling-card that signifies which village you're from." he said. "According to these, one of you is from here, another from the Sand region in Wind country, and two are from the Mist region in the Water country."

"What? That doesn't explain anything, we're not even from this world." Kurogane said.

"Very strange...perhaps Hokage-sama can explain." he said. "No more questions, we're nearly here."

The group walked on in silence, until they came to a rather lavish building.

"Here we go, you're entering into Hokage-sama's presence, so I'd mind your manners while around her." the man said. They walked through a door and came to a circular room that had windows as high as the walls themselves, but with no glass to keep things in or out. In the center there was a large desk, where someone sat behind in a tall chair.

"Leave, please. I'll be speaking with our visitors alone." a feminine voice said from behind the chair. The man nodded and left. There was silence for a while.

"So, you are the strangers?" the Hokage asked. "How did you get here?"

"Through me!" Mokona said, cheering before anyone could say anything. "We travel through dimensions!"

The chair turned around and a buxom woman that looked to be in her mid-twenties looked at them.

"You travel through dimensions using that thing?" she asked, pointing at Mokona. Mokona nodded.

"Yup! That's what we do!" said Mokona. The rest of them were a bit too embarrassed to answer.

"So you're from another dimension, and you're not just spies from another country?"

All five of them nodded at the same time. The Hokage grinned.

"You passed your test." she smiled. "I was reading your chakra lines and life signals, and you aren't lying at all. The only thing that's got me confused is how you're able to get to dimensions, I'd like to talk with you on that sometime."

"Wha...?" was the near unanimous reply.

"Let me formally introduce myself." the Hokage said. "I am Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, and I welcome you here."

"Are you the leader of this place?" Fai asked. Tsunade nodded.

"And one of the most powerful ninja you're ever likely to meet here." she added. "Now, I'd like to know about you four."

"And me!" Mokona added.

"Yes, firstly you." Tsunade laughed. "Are you some sort of...chakra-concentrating device, or a summon of some kind?"

"No, Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona replied. "Mokona was made by Yuuko-san, but we can talk later. Syaoran wants to talk, he does!"

"Syaoran?" Tsunade said.

"I'm Syaoran, and my homeworld is the Kingdom of Clow." Syaoran explained, a tad embarrassed at Mokona's outgoing nature. "This is Sakura-hime, the Princess of Clow."

"Royalty! How interesting!" Tsunade said. "And who are you, big boy?"

"Me?" Kurogane said. "I'm Kurogane, head bodyguard and shinobi to Princess Tomoyo of Japan."

"A shinobi, are you?" Tsunade said, a pleased look on her face. "Are you of the nin- and genjutsu-using kind, or are you more of a taijutsu-user?"

"Eh...?" Kurogane said. "I have no idea what you just said." Tsunade laughed.

"I guess that I will have to speak with you more in-depth of it later." she said. "And lastly, you, the blonde cutie. Who are you?"

"Fai D. Flourite, madam." Fai said, bowing. "I am a magician from the land of Ceres."

"Charming." Tsunade smiled. "Well, that certainly sounds interesting, but how and why are you here?"

"We're here because of Sakura-hime." Syaoran explained. "She's lost her memories, which have been turned into feathers and scattered everywhere. They're very powerful sources of energy, and people who are against us are after them, so perhaps someone here might be after them as well."

"Maybe the Akatsuki...as impossible as that sounds, I believe you." Tsunade said. "So these feathers...they're your memories?"

"Yes, and parts of my soul too, I think..." Sakura said. "Unless I get them all back, I only have bits and pieces of memories in my mind, and I keep falling asleep at the worst times..."

"Oh, you poor dear!" Tsunade said. "Well, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to find your feather!"

"You will!" Syaoran said.

"Of course!" Tsunade said. "As leader of Konohagakure I will ensure your safety and provide anything you need. Also, I feel obligated to teach you in a crash course of our arts, to make sure you are able to defend yourself, should something arise."

"That sounds wonderful!" Fai said.

"If I might ask, would you mind coming here tomorrow morning for your lesson?" she asked Kurogane. "As a shinobi of your own world, I'm rather interested in what your arts are like."

"Sure, I guess." said Kurogane.

"All right then." Tsunade smiled. "Shizune!"

A woman with dark hair hurried into the room.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Provide our guests with suitable shelter, and take them shopping, those clothes are so outlandish!" she said. "Kurogane-san, I'll be seeing you tomorrow for our discussion."

"As you wish, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said. "If you would please, come with me."

The five of them followed her out of the room and to the spacious hallway, then outdoors.

"Well, I see that Tsunade-sama gave you quite the warm welcome, didn't she!" she exclaimed. "I guess it just reinforces the fact Konohagakure is one of the most peaceful cities here..."

She turned around and looked at them, and blushed a little bit.

"Oh goodness, I should introduce myself, I'm so rude." she said. "I am Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. If there's anything you need, all you need do is ask me, and I'll try my best to help you."

"Oh, that's so nice of you!" said Sakura.

"Quite true." Fai added. "We have found a few worlds that are rather welcoming, but this one...my goodness, what service!"

"Outo was a lot like this, but then again, it wasn't real." said Syaoran. Shizune listened in awe.

"You mean, you go to other worlds all the time?" she asked.

"Well, we've been to quite a few." said Fai. "It's all for Sakura-chan, we just love her so." This caused Syaoran to blush a little bit.

"Oh, wow! That's amazing!" said Shizune. "Now, I heard through the wall that you were called Sakura-hime, are you really a princess?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I think I am, at least, that's what Syaoran-kun says." Sakura said, blushing a little. "My memories really aren't that complete."

"Ohhh, sorry!" Shizune said, a bit embarrassed herself. "Hmm...ah, I think I know where you can stay! Naru-kun would love to have some neighbors for a change."

"Naru-kun?" the four travelers said.

"He's a good friend of Hokage-sama." Shizune giggled. "He's gone at the moment, but I believe you'll meet him tomorrow, whether or not you really want to."

She stopped and quickly calculated something in her mind for a moment.

"It's quite a while off, do you suppose you could follow me?" she asked.

"What's a while off?" Syaoran asked.

"Your home, at least, your temporary one." Shizune said. "If you can't run very fast, then it'll be quite some time before you can get there. Want to try and keep up with me?"

"I suppose I can, what about you?" Kurogane asked Syaoran.

"Maybe, but I don't know about Fai-san and Sakura-hime." he replied.

"Don't worry about us, who knows!" said Fai. "Perhaps we can, right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded meekly. Shizune smiled and tilted her head.

"Okay, I'll come back for you if you can't keep up." she said, and jumped high into the air.

"Holy crap." Kurogane said. The kunoichi then darted forward onto the nearby roofs and began to dash forward.

"Well, never know until you try!" Fai said cheerfully, and bent his knees.

"You can't be serious." said Kurogane.

"Oh, but I am!" said Fai, and jumped.

Instead of reaching only a few feet, Fai soared splendidly into the air and stayed there for a few seconds.

"Hyuu...how about that!" he exclaimed, and dashed forward.

"Unbelievable." Kurogane said. Syaoran, amazed as well, bent his legs.

"You're going to try too, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked him.

"Of course! Let's see what this'll do!" he said, and jumped into the air. Immediately, he soared into the air as Fai did, and dashed forward.

"Wow, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cheered. "Kurogane-san, are you going to follow them?"

"Not unless you go." he replied gruffly. "If the runt can do it then you can too, I guess."

"You can do it!" Mokona cheered, who was sitting in Sakura's arms. With a smile, Sakura ran forward and leapt, finding herself soaring in the sky and bounding over the roofs with the rest of them.

"Cripes, this is one strange world." Kurogane sighed, and leapt in the air; it was easy to him. Being Tomoyo-hime's guard, he was used to leaping high in the air, and found the feeling quite lovely for a change; the sky here was accepting of people wanting to fly.

Next  
- The First Day


	2. The First Day

Tsubasa : Manga Chronicles  
Chapitre 2  
- The First Day -

Sakura woke up early the next morning and yawned, looking at the beautiful, mish-mashed city beyond her window. Konohagakure was a magnificent city by morning, with the trees that grew in the suspended avenues and patched roofs swaying in the slight breeze. The apartment Shizune had given them was located in the South-western area of the city, and had two bedrooms. Being gentlemen, the boys allowed Sakura and Mokona one, and Syaoran and Fai shared the other. Kurogane volunteered to sleep on a futon in the living room. After getting dressed in some clothes that were provided, and tying the hitai'ate she had in her possession when they had come into the world around her waist, Sakura went to the kitchen and found three of her four companions sitting and eating a boxed meal for breakfast.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Sakura-hime!" Syaoran said. "Want something to eat?"

"Yes, please!" she said. "I'm starving."

Syaoran pushed the remaining box towards her and she opened it to find rice, some vegetables, and some small sausages.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Boxed lunches, they were left here this morning," Fai said, struggling with his chopsticks as usual.

"Oh, they look so cute!" said Sakura, admiring the small pickled plum placed in the center of the rice. "Oh yes, where's Kurogane-san?"

"He's off at his lesson, don't you know?" said Fai. "He left us a note that Syao-kun translated for me."

"Oh, I forgot!" Sakura said. "I see. Hmm... don't you boys want something fresher to eat for lunch?"

"I don't mind this, but some fresh food would be nice," said Syaoran. Sakura ate one of the sausages and a bit of rice.

"Why don't I go see what kinds of food I can get here? Maybe Fai-san could cook some lunch." she said.

"That sounds like a splendid idea, should I come with you?" Fai offered.

"I'd rather go explore by myself," Sakura said.

"But Sakura-hime..." protested Syaoran, "something could happen to you, you know."

"I'd have Mokona to protect me!" Sakura said, hugging the creature in question. "I'd have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Fai and Syaoran both smiled. "But we wouldn't understand each other at all." Fai said. "What would we do?"

"Umm... maybe you could make our home more comfortable!" Sakura smiled. "It _is_ pretty bare-bones right now."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Fai. "Well, Sakura-chan, why don't you finish eating your breakfast and go find us something that looks like a delicious supper, hmm?"

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Soon after, Sakura was finished with her meal and was walking in the market district of Konohagakure, Mokona cradled in her arms. Only near her home world of Clow had she ever seen such a lively place. Everywhere, people were haggling for strange foods and items she had never seen. Shizune had assured them, after giving them their apartment, that they didn't need to worry about paying for anything; the Jounin (high-ranked shinobi who where comparable to police) and Police Squad had been alerted to their presence and would be sure to allow them whatever they needed. She looked around on the stands, when she heard a man at a stand calling to her.

"Hello, young lady! Care for some fruit?"

A middle-aged street vendor with blonde hair and a neatly-trimmed beard was selling a fruit that resembled a bundle of raspberries from her home world.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Grapes, of course!" he replied cheerily. "Seeing that you're visiting here from Sand Country, I bet fruit's rather uncommon."

"I suppose..." she replied, "but I'm not from Sand... May I try one?"

"Of course, have a taste! They're only the best around," he said. She plucked one of the small berry-like things and placed it in her mouth; she expected the tang of a raspberry's flavor, but instead tasted that of a grape's (which were usually gigantic, round pockets of juice the size of your fist), as the man had said.

"Delicious!" she declared. "What other fruits do you have?"

"Oh, I have raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, strawberries..." he listed. "I specialize in berries, you see, best ones around!"

Sakura laughed and thought for a moment. "Say, are there any bakeries or vegetable stands near here?" she asked.

"Well, the produce market starts down that way, what are you looking for?" he replied.

"I'm making supper tonight, you see, and I wonder what would make a good dinner," she said.

"Ahh! Red-bean cakes are a bit of a delicacy here, you see," he explained. "There's a good stand down the way, by the noodle bar."

"Red-bean?" Sakura said, scrunching her nose. "That's good here?"

"Don't have a taste for it?" the man asked. Sakura shook her head.

"The stuff tastes like rotten garbage," she replied. "Nobody eats it. But natto, on the other hand... it's like eating bits of cloud."

The man laughed. "You don't like red-bean, yet you like natto? You're one silly girl," he laughed. "Well, young lady, I'm not quite sure if I can help you in that case. The produce market is just down that way, so if you want to go browse, I won't stop you."

"Thank you, sir!" she said, and went on her way. The man waved as his sons came to his side and took the afternoon shift.

It was rather easy to find the produce market; the place smelled heavenly and was filled with the sounds of haggling prices and sizzling food from nearby food vendors. She browsed the place, smelling and tasting various dishes and deciding with Mokona which ones she thought Syaoran and Fai would like the most. Suprisingly, she found that the berry-vendor was right; red-bean in this world was sweet and savory at the same time, yet natto tasted absolutely disgusting. She promptly picked up a package for her friends to enjoy. Then, she heard a voice behind her.

"You know, that booth makes the best takoyaki, you should really try it!"

She looked behind her to see a cheerful blonde-haired boy with piercing blue eyes that seemed to hold a surprising power behind them, even with a single glance.

"Huh?" she said.

"Oh, sorry if I scared ya," he said, placing his hands behind his head. "You must be that visiting princess Tsunade-sama's told me all about. My name's Naruto!"

"Naruto?" said Sakura. "You know Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I do! My sensei's an old friend of hers!"

"Oh, I see!" said Sakura. "My name's Sakura."

"Ha! I have a friend named Sakura too, but you look nothing like her," said Naruto. "Prolly don't act like her, either. She's kinda boy-crazy but she's wicked-smart. She's Tsunade's student, did you know that?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I barely know anything about this place."

"Huh, that's weird," said Naruto. "So what's your story, or whatever?"

"I don't think this is the place to talk, isn't it?" Sakura said. "It's crowded and... agh! I keep getting jostled here."

"Ah, good point!" Naruto said brightly. "Let's go to lunch, my treat!"

He grabbed Sakura by the arm and began to run with her, Mokona and her basket of groceries barely hanging under the crook of her arm as they went. She managed to laugh a reply.

"O-okay!"

Moments later, they were sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, of which Naruto was a regular customer. Ordering a bowl of plain, thick noodles in a weak broth (which were called soba here), Sakura sat down with her groceries and began to chat anew.

"So yeah, where are you from?" Naruto asked. "Some weird little village out in the middle of Sand? Or somewhere else? I heard some rumors somewhere that you were from some other dimension or something, if that's even possible, and how in the world could you get a Sand hitai'ate when the place is three friggin days-" He was stopped as Sakura began to laugh " 'so funny?" he asked.

"You just talk a lot!" she laughed. "It's rather silly, I think."

Naruto laughed a little with her and slurped his noodles "Sorry, 'sjust how I am." he smiled. "A person can't help how they really are, can they?"

"No, I suppose not." said Sakura.

"Well, I'll watch myself'n go slower, y'know?" he said. "Okay, where're y'from, really?"

"A place called Clow," she replied. "It's another world entirely."

"Really? Clow? What's it like?" Naruto asked.

"Sandy, dry, we don't get winter there," she described,"but it's beautiful and I love it."

"Huh! Sounds just like Sand country, I've been there once on a mission to save a friend of mine," Naruto said, and promptly slurped some more of his noodles.

"Sand? I've been hearing that tossed around all day. Is it where this came from?" Sakura said, untying her headband from her waist and showing it to him.

"Sure is! How'd you get one, anyways?" Naruto asked, looking at the thing, before handing it back to her..

"I'm not sure, myself..." said Sakura, who fingered it. "When we came here, I was holding it; I have no idea how I got it. Syaoran-kun and the others have one too."

"Really, huh?" said Naruto. "Maybe it's because your home's like that too."

"I don't know, maybe," Sakura said. "Syaoran-kun has one like yours."

"Really? He has one of ours?" Naruto said, adjusting his own headband as Sakura tied hers back on her waist.

"Yes, that's it," she said. "And Fai and Kurogane-san both have different ones, they look like this."

She took one of Naruto's noodles and split it into four pieces, and arranged them in the squiggly pattern of the headband.

"That looks like Mist Village's insignia," said Naruto. "Man, that's weird! 'the heck would cause that kind of thing?"

"I don't know," Sakura said, and smiled. "I guess I'll have to learn more the longer I stay here."

"Yeah!" Naruto said. " 'tsa good idea."

Sakura smiled, but was shot with an overwhelming feeling that beneath Naruto's smiling exterior was a chilling force to be reckoned with, a force that longed for freedom. She was silent for a moment.

"Hey, somethin' the matter?" Naruto asked. She snapped back to realty and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she said. "Just got a little chilled, is all."

"Haha, I see," said Naruto. "Well, Sakura-san, would y'like to have lunch again? There's a million questions I wanna ask, but I hafta meet with Kakashi-sensei today at 1 and I have a feelin' he won't be late today."

"Sure, I won't mind," Sakura said. "It was nice to meet you."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, you too! I'll try and see you tomorrow, okay? I'm so curious about that little plush thing you have there."

Sakura laughed; Mokona was pretending to be a plush toy here and was sitting on the counter, perfectly still.

"Sure, I'd like that. And you can meet the rest of us," she said.

Naruto pushed away from his stool and waved. "So, see you tomorrow!" he said, and jumped off.

Sakura watched him bound away, then finished her soba and began heading home.

Needless to say, when she returned, she found Fai and Syaoran hungry, confused, and decidedly foolish-looking.

"Oh, hi there, Sakura-hime!" Syaoran said, who was trying to straighten the tablecloth. "Did you find anything?"

"Yup, and I made a friend!" said Sakura, placing the groceries on the counter. "We're having some noodles for dinner tonight, and I bought some red-bean cakes for dessert!"

"Red-bean...?" Syaoran said, wrinkling his nose. "Could you have gotten natto?"

"Natto's disgusting here. Is there red-bean in your world, Fai-san?"

"Can't say I've ever heard of it." he replied. "I look forward to it!"

At that moment, Kurogane came bursting through the door, sweaty and tired.

"Ah, Kurogane-san!" Sakura said. "You're back?"

"Yeah... gonna go... take a shower..." he panted. "Damn, that woman... she's... she's tough..."

"Tsunade-sama?" said Fai.

"You're gonna have to deal with her tomorrow," he said, pointing at Fai. "What's for grub? I'm starving...!"

"Noodles and red-bean," said Sakura. "I hope you don't mind."

"Hehe... my favorites." he said, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Goodness, he seemed tired," said Fai. "I wonder what I'll do tomorrow."

"Better be prepared," said Syaoran. Fai nodded in agreement.

Kurogane emerged from the bathroom long afterward, refreshed and hungry. Luckily for him, Sakura had finished dinner for them all and had set it out for them.

"Ahh, that's just great," he said, and immediately began chowing into his bowl of noodles.

"So, what did you do today?" Syaoran asked. "Was the training hard?"

"As hell." he replied. "Damn, my sword got real heavy, she musta done something to it." He slurped loudly and finished his bowl. "More please," he said tersely.

Sakura fulfilled his wish and he began anew.

"Heavy, you said?" said Fai.

"Yeah, like it was twice as big as it usually is." he said. "I also learned some genjutsu and ninjutsu, it's like magic here."

"Oh, really?!" Fai said excitedly. "Well, I'm excited for my turn tomorrow."

"...I think you're mistaken. Seriously," Kurogane said, noodles hanging out of his mouth.

After finishing the meal, Fai and Kurogane took responsibility for cleaning the bowls while Syaoran read to Sakura from a book she bought in the market that had pretty pictures. The language was similar to their own, but written with strange characters, so Syaoran read slowly as he translated.

"Look, Kuro-nin, young love!" Fai said softly, pointing at the two, who were huddled together over the book with Mokona.

"Don't call me that," Kurogane said, drying his bowl.

"Why not? You're a ninja in a ninja-world, so it makes sense!" Fai said.

"I don't like it," Kurogane said, a little more irritably this time.

"Kuronin!" Fai said, leaning over near Kurogane and smiling sweetly.

"Don't call me that!" said Kurogane, splashing Fai with some water in frustration.

What happened next, however, brought on a long bought of silence.

"'...and so, the two-tailed cat came...' hey, what's going on?" Syaoran said, peering over his shoulder. When Sakura joined him, both of them were struck silent.

"Fai...? What's going on...?" Syaoran said, slightly disturbed by the sight. Sakura gaped as well.

The water that Kurogane had splashed onto Fai had frozen right in front of his eyes, sparkling in the light and suspended in midair, with no hinting as to how it occured.

"Hyuu... that's interesting!" Fai said, observing the strange sight.

Next  
- The Boy With A Fox's Eyes


End file.
